thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Factory Dash
Rainbow Factory Dash (RFD for short) Is a pony made of dark matter and an evil clone of Rainbow Dash, she is the main character of the Creepypasta "Rainbow Factory". RFD is also the Second Creepypasta Queen, 2nd Best friend of Pinkamena, Co-Owner of The Rainbow Factory, wife of Sonic.exe and mother of three kids, Dark Dash, Leo.exe and Killer. History *2012-2017: Fears and Horrors come true RFD was created with Sonic.exe's dark matter, she is co-owner of the Rainbow Factory and Herobrine is actually the true creator of the Rainbow Factory creating it in 2012 out of his rage of seeing his previous family who he declared "No longer worthy of being called a family I can love..". Herobrine then created the Rainbow Factory by combining hundreds of iron blocks before they exploded creating a facility with controls already inside the rooms, Exe copied Rainbow Dash's very image and formed a body similar to Rainbow Dash, but her mane was a dark grey, her eyes were red and her cutie mark was the same as Rainbow Dash's except it was also grey, in a test tube the body had been completed and was free to roam around the factory. RFD made her first attack in August of 2014 where the factory was moved near Equestria to catch ponies attention she disguised as Rainbow Dash and lured the Mane Six into the factory where she confessed her plans and what she was going to do with them, she was close to killing them all but was pushed into the Pegasus Device, she was later revived by Exe where they confessed their love, during February of 2015 Exe proposed to RFD and they both got married, a month later they had a kid and sped up the process of raising her into a 5 year old, in June of 2016, they both got drunk and had two more kids, Exe once again sped up the process of growth and aged them up to 4 years old, she currently resides in the Creepypasta Kingdom with her husband and kids. Work Time RFD works at The Rainbow Factory for 6 hours a day, starts her work 3 hours after morning and returns for dinner for the last 3 hours after work. Goals RFD's Goals are to become a great mother for her children as she often works at the Rainbow Factory, her other goals is to kidnap ponies and take them into the factory to drain their colours to power certain areas such as big pipes, tubes and melting pots, the colours are then transfered into the core where it gives the ponies that work there more power and strength, another purpose for the colours is to produce rainbow slushies for the workers made out of the colours, another way of giving them power and strength. The core keypad is only accessable by Herobrine. Friends And Followers RFD's Friends and followers and loyal to her and give her the respect she derserves, she does get pissed when one of them disobey, ignore or annoy her which Israphel likes to do. *Pinkamena RFD and Pinkamena met when Herobrine was showing her around the castle, since they met they have become great friends and partners in crime. *Israphel Israphel and RFD have a good relationship with each over, however Israphel can sometimes get on her nerves. *Sonic.exe/X RFD is Exe's wife, Herobrine needed someone to run The Rainbow Factory for him so he copied Rainbow Dash's very image and pasted it into a test tube, RFD and Exe fell for each over as soon as they layed eyes on each over, they didn't admit it until August of 2014 when they confessed their love to eachover, during February of 2015 Exe proposed to RFD and they both got married, a month later they had a kid and sped up the process of raising her into a 6 year old, in June of 2016, they both got drunk and had two more kids, Exe once again sped up the process of growth and aged them up to 4 years old. *Herobrine Herobrine is RFD's Boss and the creator/owner of The Rainbow Factory, RFD doesn't mind Herobrine when he's in the factory telling her what to do but gets annoyed whenever Herobrine tends to yell at her and order her to do activities under his command. Physical Description RFD appears identical to her counterpart except for a few differences, her mane along is a dark grey and her eyes are blood red, her cutie mark is underneath her uniform is the same as RD's except its completly grey. Personality RFD is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in her barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile, her mercy is never shown as she has never shown it to her victims, It isn't until she is confronted by The Mane Six that she shows any other emotion, fear, even if she puts on a smile when at work her actions ultimately lead to her own downfall. RFD shows kindness to her workers and family unless they start messing around or not doing what she tells them to do, in the case of that happening, she just calls in Herobrine. Goofs RFD can rarely be troll-ish by pretending to push the workers into The Pegasus Device and The Melting Pots, such as gently pushing them on their back, scaring them but not pushing them in. Powers *Shape Shifting RFD is able to shapeshift into Rainbow Dash to lure unsuspecting victims into the factory. *Dark Matter RFD is made of dark matter except for certain parts of her body such as her blood and heart, she can use her own dark matter and morph it into different objects such as chairs, swords, and buildings. Weapons RFD doesn't use weapons very much but when it comes to the time weapons are needed she uses knives. Type Of Villain Rainbow Factory Dash falls under Five types of Villains. Dark Form, Evil Clone, Serial Killer, Cannibal and Doppelganger. Theme Song "Rainbow Factory" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PjIhs72l0A Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scteYfq1D-g Rainbow Factory Dash Quotes "In The Rainbow Factory, where fears and horrors come true" "In The Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through" "I'm taking back control!!" "Ready for round 3?" "I'll send you to die in The Pegasus Device!" "Unless you want Herobrine to come here I suggest you get back to work..." "....Ugh! Thats it! I'm docking your pay!" "You'll learn one day...I promise my little angels.." Category:Villains Category:MLP